


the King Pin and his Personal Assistant

by MeanGreenThing



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Doughtery is a prick, Ed is a nerd nothing new, Ed is his personal assistant, Ed is super shhy, I love my boys, Kristen and Lee are super cute and i love them, M/M, Oswald is a king, Oswald is smooth as all hell, Royalty AU, how to tag???? idk how, i would give actual money for Sarah Essen and Kristen Kringle to be alive an happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanGreenThing/pseuds/MeanGreenThing
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot has been crowned king after his father an mother pass away. He meets his personal assistant, Edward Nygma, and is thrown for a loop when he finds himself falling for the nerdy assistant





	1. The man in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> i love AU's they're so much fun to write! this has been in my head for months and i'm so excited to finally write it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald is wandering through the garden when he meets an interesting man who he soon learns is his new personal assistant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love AU's they're so much fun! And more than that i love Nygmobblepot, and i hope you all enjoy the story Xb

Oswald flopped onto his bed after the ceremony, too tired to speak and still reeling from the sudden loss of his mother and father. Oswald rolled over and stared at the ceiling blankly. He sighed and stood up, deciding to take a walk in the garden. It always cheered him up when he was feeling sad. He changed into his casual clothes, he looked in the mirror to observe his outfit. a purple vest and black slacks, a long dark purple cloak trailing down his back and to the floor, with a hood in case he got cold despite the fact it was May and the weather was warm. Oswald shrugged and headed out of his room and down to the gardens, snapping at the guards to leave him alone when they tried to go with him.

Oswald got to the gardens, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders as he took a deep breath in, smelling all the flowers. Oswald continued forward, observing the plants as he walked. He froze when he heard a man singing softly, he frowned, there shouldn't be anyone down here at this time, not with the party going on. Oswald knew he should have gotten a guard, but he didn't want them to insist they follow him the rest of the day after finding a petty thief of some sort, if that's who was in the garden with his.

Oswald crept forward silently towards the singing, he recognize the song, he listened intently " _the fire's gone out wet from snow above..._ " the man sang. Oswald had to admit, the man had a lovely voice. Oswald looked around the corner and saw a man sitting by the fountain in the middle of the garden, writing something on a piece of parchment with a wooden slab underneath him to put the parchment on. The man looked tall and lanky. He wore a dark green vest with a white dress shirt under neath, dark brown slacks the reached just below his ankles, along with the vest and slacks he wore a pair of large glasses that kept sliding down his nose. Oswald stepped out from around the corner, the man didn't notice him and kept singing " _but nothing will warm me more, than my...my mothers love..._ " Oswald knew the song, his mother sang it to him every night. Oswald stepped closer, assuming the man was not a threat "excuse me" he said. The man jumped and looked up at him "o-oh hello" the man stood, quite ungracefully, and pushed up his glasses. Oswald had been correct, the man was not a threat, and he was quite tall, just as Oswald had assumed.

Oswald walked over to the man to get a better look at him. the man's brown hair was combed out of his face and he kept pushing up his glasses, it must be nervous tic. Oswald frowned "who are you?" he demanded, the man gulped "Edward. Nygma." he said. Edward Nygma, the name struck a very faint bell "i know who you are" Edward said, Oswald tilted his head, stepping into Edward's personal space"you do, do you?" he asked, Edward nodded, blushing slightly "yes, you're Oswald Cobblepot, the newly crowned king" he said, his voice wavering nervously. Oswald smirked "hm, and why are you in the castle's garden?" he said, Oswald had to admit, Edward was very cute. Edward's face brightened "oh! that's easy, i'm studying the different flowers" he said "and i-"

Edward was cut off by someone walking up behind them and pulling Edward back slightly "Oswald, for god's sake stop flirting with the castle staff" Harvey Bullock, great. Jim Gordon walked up behind Harvey and nodded at Oswald. Ed looked shocked "f-flirting?" he stammered, blushing brighter. Oswald blushed softly "I wasn't" he said, Jim rolled his eyes "sure you weren't," Jim said "anyway, i was gonna introduce you two but it seems you did that for yourselves" Oswald blinked "what do you mean?" he said, raising an eyebrow "Oswald Cobblepot, meet your new Assistant, Edward Nygma" Jim said "He'll be doing things like helping you get ready in the morning and taking you into town" Oswald blinked, so the Garden Boy was going to be hanging around him more than Oswald initially thought. That was fine with Oswald, he had already taking a liking to Edward Nygma anyways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all like it so far! i will be posting again soon!


	2. scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald walks in on Edward changing and sees his scars. A talk about Edward's past ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhh, this is getting such positive feedback so far! I'm so glad everyone is liking it! and I'm so sorry this took so long to get out, I'm moving so I've been really busy recently, plus school stuff as well, but either way i hope you guys enjoy!

It had been a week since Ed started acting as Oswald's assistant, they had bonded over that time but there was still a lot that Edward didn't know.

Edward stared at the scar across his arms and back in the mirror, sighing sadly as he thought about the memories attached to each of them. He jumped when he heard the door creak open and turned to see Oswald standing in the door frame, already dressed. Edward felt a knot in his stomach "M-Mr. Penguin! I didn't realize you were up I'm so sorry!" he rambled, scrambling to grab his undershirt. Oswald walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping Edward in his tracks "Edward, It's okay..." he said gently "what are all these scars?" he asked him. Edward sat down "It's nothing..." he lied "just- never mind, I don't know why you care anyways.." Oswald frowned at this. He put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"i care because you're my friend" Oswald said gently.  _friends_. what an interesting word. Edward had never had many friends, so hearing Oswald call him such was a bit of a shock. Edward shook his heads "they're from, uh... from my father" he said, his voice impossibly quiet. Oswald's eyebrows furrowed "your father did this?" he asked, running a hand over a scar on his back. Edward nodded, he felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes and wiped them away. He expected Oswald to say something about how he needed to man up and stop crying. But then he did something that surprised Edward. Oswald hugged him. Edward could no longer hold back the tears in his eyes as he hugged Oswald back. Oswald rubbed his back gently "It's okay..." he said

~<>~

The moment the words "They're from my father" left Edwards mouth, Oswald had wanted to beat the man who had caused Edward so much pain. But he knew that would do no good for Edward. So instead Oswald scooped him into a tight hug and rubbed his back "why did he do it? if you don't mind me asking" Oswald said. Edward pulled away and wiped his eyes "he um..." he began, his voice faltering for a moment "he hated me because i was smarter than him... a-and because I'm gay..." despite the seriousness of the situation, Oswald's heart fluttered when Edward said he was gay. Because maybe that meant he had a chance with Edward, he had found himself gaining a crush after just a week with him. Edward seemed to notice Oswald's silence and tensed "I-i shouldn't have said that, I'm so sorry" he said. Oswald snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head "no no no! It's okay, I'm gay too..." he said, putting a hand on Edward's and delighting when he saw the way Edward's cheeks flushed brightly as he did. Edward blinked at him "y-you are?" he said, tilting his head. Oswald nodded "It's nothing to be ashamed of. And if your father didn't accept you than you can forget him, because he doesn't deserve to have you as a son" he said gently. Edward nodded "thank you..." he said softly, pulling Oswald into another hug. Oswald went back to rubbing his back. He knew then and there that he would make sure no one hurt Edward like his father did. Ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that took me longer than it should have to write


	3. Assassination: Pt one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tries to get Oswald assassinated. It doesn't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooh boy. Y'all are gonna hate me for this.

It was a normal day, well, as normal as it can when you're king. Oswald had wanted to go down to the market all week, and Ed had finally gave in and agreed to take him down to the market, as long as he made sure no one recognized him.

So Edward had put a cape-like robe around him and flipped the hood up. Now, they were walking through the market place. Oswald had a grip on Edward's hand so that he wouldn't lose him. he had delighted when he'd noticed the way Edward blushed after Oswald had grabbed his hand and said: "Wouldn't want you getting lost. You're too important." Oswald had kept drifting to the side to look at things. he was currently admiring a necklace with a small, yet beautiful, green jewel on a silver chain. The lady behind the wooden booth smiled at him "looking for something for your wife?" she asked. Oswald blinked "oh- uh, no" he said. In truth, he had been thinking of Edward. The taller man had always looked good in green. Although at the moment Edward was wearing a dark blue color closer to Oswald's cape. The lady tilted her head "than who is it for?" she said, glancing up at Edward and smiling. Oswald noticed this and blushed, letting go of Edwards hand "o-oh no- We're not- _I'm_ not-" the lady laughed, tucking her red hair behind her ear "It's alright, mister. I myself have a girlfriend" she said, quietly enough so that only Oswald could hear "i wont judge" she smiled at him. Her eyes were hidden behind square glasses similar to Edwards. Oswald smiled back "are you looking for a better paying job by any chance?" he asked.

after striking up a conversation with the woman, he had learned that her name was Kristin Kringle. Her girlfriend, Leslie Thompkins, made all the Jewellery, Kristin was simply in charge of selling the precious jewels. It didn't offer that much. barely enough to feed the two of them. Oswald had also learned how they met.

Leslie was a doctor, one who worked in secret of course, since women weren't allowed to be doctors in Gotham (something his father had wanted to fix, but never got the chance, Oswald intended to fix it for him) she mostly helped young kids, but she took adults too. Kristin had gotten out of a situation in which her boyfriend at the time, Thomas Doughtery, had nearly killed her. She went to Lee for help and they ended up getting very close. Fast forward a few years later and they had set up a jewellery shop in town with Leslie still working as a doctor in secret. Oswald trusted them, he had been looking for a new nurse in the castle, and Leslie seemed like she would be a perfect fit. Oswald decided that once he made it legal for women to work the same jobs as men in Gotham, he would hire Leslie and give them a place to stay.

Oswald had been so preoccupied with talking to Kristin that he hadn't seen the man on the roof, who was aiming a bow straight at him. However, Edward had. Oswald had felt Edward shove him to the side and heard the way he shouted "get down!" Oswald had heard Edward cry out in pain, and heard the sound of an arrow embedding itself into skin, a mix of a squish and a thunk.

After all the commotion, Oswald sat up. His stomach dropping when he saw the arrow sticking out of Edward's hip, someone with medium length, black hair was assessing how best to get the arrow out without causing any further damage. Oswald crawled over and grabbed Edward's hand. Ed's face was contorted in pain, his shirt soaking with blood, turning the dark green nearly black. Kristin was standing beside the black haired girl, shooing the crowd away from her "you must be Leslie..." Oswald guessed, the girl nodded, confirming Oswald's statement. Oswald brushed Edward's hair out of his face. Edward smiled weakly at him "could't lose you... Too important..." he murmured before losing consciousness. Oswald felt his stomach turning, if Edward died it would be his fault, he had wanted to come out here. He had put Edward in danger. Leslie stood, scooping Edward into her arms "we need to take him to our little clinic" she said to Kristin in a hushed tone. Kristin nodded and took Oswald's hand "C'mon, we'll help him. He'll be fine" she promised, but Oswald didn't feel very reassured. In fact, he felt quite the opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ sorry not sorry. I'll try to get part 2 out as quick as I can. Hang tight ;)
> 
> Y'all know i couldn't leave my favorite girls out of this story, so now we have some lesbians, enjoy


	4. Update: hey guys

hey y'all, so here's the thing. I've started watching Gotham again. Starting from the beginning. I still love this ship but I have no motivation to continue this fic. I'm going to finish this work up in the next chapter, who knows, maybe I'll pick it up after re-watching the series, I hope you all understand. I'm still working on another Gotham fic so you can look forward to that, but I've lost motivation for this fic and can't bring myself to continue writing something that doesn't make me happy to write anymore. So thank you for all the love this fic has gotten, I hope Y'all stick around to see my other fics. Until then, see ya <3

\- Lee (SillySatyr)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! there will hopefully be more coming soon!


End file.
